Girls And Boys
by HatomiLynn
Summary: Higurashi, Kagome, a new student with a dark past that even her own mother doesnt know about. What happens when someone comes back from the past to murder her. Where can she go? Who will end up involved? And can her new friends save her?inukag mirsan


Girls and Boys

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beeeeeeeep!_

Kagome slammed her fist onto her alarm clock and went back to sleep.

"Kagome get up you don't want to be late for your first day!" her mom said happily.

Kagome groaned in response. Her mom left the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. Kagome's little brother Souta sat at the table already for school eating his cereal. She poured him some orange juice and took a sip of her hot coffee. She went back upstairs into Kagome's room.

" Get up!" she yelled as she shook Kagome really hard.

Kagome once again just groaned.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI GET UP THIS INSTANT!" her mother demanded.

Kagome jolted out of bed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she cried." Happy now!"

"Very. Now please move it you don't want to be late for school now do you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll them eyes at me young lady now move it!" Her mom said and left.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she slammed the door closed.

"Oh joy the first day of school," she said sarcastically as she made her way to the dresser.

She pulled the out the first thing she saw. She dressed into a black mini skirt that looked like it was ripped at the bottom, a black long sleeved fish netted shirt that had a silver dragon on it and the shirt also showed her stomach. She slipped a spike choker around her neck and black combat boots on her feet. She brushed her long raven colored hair, applied black eyeliner on, and painted her nails black. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth; she came back out, slung her backpack on her shoulders and went down stairs. As she walked into the kitchen her brother looked up at her.

"Look mom death has finally risen!" he commented.

"Shut up dork!" Kagome said as she sat down at the table.

"Gothic jerk!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Evil punk freak!"

"Weird-o!"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid little slimball!"

"THAT is enough!"Ms.H said and they both shutup.

Kagome gulped down her orange juice and put the cup in the sink.

"Kagome dear, I need you to drive Souta to school this morning." her mother told her.

"Can't he walk?" Kagome asked.

"It's 20 blocks!" Souta butted in.

"Fresh air will do you good."Kagome told him.

"But I don't wanna be late!"

"Well run fast!" Kagome suggested.

Ms.H rolled her eyes.

"Kagome your driving him to school whether you like it or not!" She stated.

"But mom-"

"No buts Kagome now hurry you don't want to be late for school!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. ' Man my mom is so annoying sometimes!' Kagome thought as she and Souta went outside and got into Kagome's black mustang convertible and drove away to Souta's school as the songSpit It Out By Slipknotblared through her speakers.

Souta practically jumped out of the car and Kagome rolled her eyes at him (a/n yes Kagome does roll her eyes alot but doesn't ever girl? I do.. sighs) as she drove away to Shikon High.

Spit It Out blared through her speakers as she drove around and found a parking spot.

She parked her car, stuck a piece of gum in her mouth, got out with her book bag slung over her shoulder, locked the car up and headed to the building. Lots of people stared at her but she ignored them. A group of 3 guys whistled at her as she walked by and she ignored them too. She was walking up the stairs when her beeper went off. About 5 stairs up sat two guys and they starred at her. One of them had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He had violet eyes and one of he's ears had 2 rings in it and the other had 3. He was dressed into black jeans, a black shirt with a purple skeleton on it and the skeleton had a monk's staff in its hands. The other one had long silver hair and beautiful amber eyes. He wore a black hat, black pants, a red shirt with a white skull on the front and two silver swords made an X over it.

Kagome sat on the stairs and pulled her beeper out of her book bag. 'Don't forget your pills Kagome! You don't want to hurt anyone now do you?' it read from the hospital.

"Stupid doctors always on my case!" She thought as she pulled out a bottle of blue pills out of her book bag.

Unknown to her the guys are watching her.Kagome opened it up and popped 3 of them in her mouth, closed the lid up, put it back in her bag, and got up. She walked past them and into the building.' The silver headed guy was pretty hot!' she thought as the bell rang. She glanced over her shoulder and saw people crowding into the building. Kagome walked down the hall and into the office. She went over to the desk and behind it sat a little old lady typing away on her computer.

" I need my schedule." Kagome stated.

The woman just sat there typing ignoring Kagome.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. She then threw a pencil at her and it hit her in the head but she still ignored her.

"Hello? Wake up!" Kagome yelled at her.

No answer.

"Oh my God!" Kagome sighed.

"Oh I didn't see you there! Can I help you?" she asked turning to Kagome.

'How can you not notice someone when they throw things at your head.?' Kagome wondered. "I need my schedule." Kagome told her.

"Ah. You must be the new girl Kagome! Well I'm Ms.Neezeia the secretary. And here is your schedule." She said and handed her it. Then she went back to typing.

Just then a girl with dark hair tied up into a high pony tail walked out of the principal's room cursing under her breath. Kagome didn't notice her as she looked through her schedule.

"What floor is 309 on?" she asked Ms.Neezeia, but she ignored her.

Kagome picked up the tin can of pencils and threw it at her hitting her in the head.

"WHAT FLOOR IS 309 ON?" Kagome yelled at her.

" I can take you I've got to walk by it anyway." the girl said.

Kagome turned to face the girl.

She was dressed in black leather pants, a black shirt that had ' My invisable friend thinks you got some serious problems' printed on it in big red letters, red eye shadow over her brown eyes and combat boots on her feet.

"O.K" Kagome said and they headed out of the office.

' I wonder why my head hurts?' Ms.Neezeia thought as she saw the girls exite the office and she continued typing.(thats how my school secretary is!)

"I'm Sango.Your Kagome right?"

" Yep that's me!"

"Can I see your schedule?" Sango asked and Kagome handed it to her. "You've got 5 classes with me! Hey you've even got classes with Miroku and Inuyasha! Actually yours is the same as Inuyasha!" she exclaimed and handed it back to Kagome.

Kagome was about to ask who they were but they got to room 309 and another bell rang.

"Oh man I'm late! Bye Kagome!" she called and took off running.

She didn't even get to say 'Bye' as Sango disappeared around a corner.

'Man she's fast!' Kagome thought.

Then she entered the room and everyone stared at her.

The teacher turned and looked at Kagome. Then she turned to the class.

"Class please welcome our new student the LATE Kagome Higurashi." Then she turned to Kagome. "Being LATE for MY class is unacceptable. Detention." She told her.

"But I-"

"Is that an EXCUSE I hear? Excuse ME but there are NO excuses in MY class. Another detention." she stated.

Kagome was about to teach her a thing or two but decided to keep her mouth shut.

" Please take a seat beside Inuyasha." she said pointing to the silver haired teen.

Kagome flopped into her seat all the way in the back.

"Now where was I? Oh yes!" the teacher turned back to the board and began writing again.

Kagome glared daggers into the back of her head she gripped her pencil so hard it snapped in half.

The guy in front of her, she remembered him from this morning, dropped a note on her desk.

She opened it.

'Hi I'm Miroku! Not to be rude or anything but why did you take those pills?' it read.

'I take those pills for an anger management thing that gets very annoying because doctors NEVER leave you alone.' she scribbled down and gave it back to him.

Miroku nodded and scribbled down something and gave it back to her.

'Sounds bad. And judging by the condition of that pencil the pills don't work.' it read.

'They do. They just haven't kicked in yet.' she wrote back and slid it on his desk.

He nodded as he read it. Then he wrote something down and threw it to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes after he read it wrote something down and then gave it back.

Miroku read it and shook his head.

' Wonder what their talkin' about?' Kagome wondered as Miroku slipped the paper in his book.

Kagome starred at Inuyasha.

'He is just too HOT!' she thought.

Inuyasha caught her starring and smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" he whispered.

"Maybe." she whispered back and they smiled at each other.

Then another note appeared on her desk. She opened it.

'You better stop starring and flirting with MY man. Or you will regret it. -Kikyo' it read.

Kagome looked around the room until she spotted a girl glaring at her. She looked like Kagome.

'And WHAT, may I ask, are YOU going to do about it? Glare me to death?'Kagome wrote back and she put it on the floor and kicked it to her.

Kikyo opened it, read it, and then narrowed her eyes at her.

Kagome smiled sweetly but with an evil look in her eyes.

" Get over it." Kagome mouthed to her and Kikyo turned her attention back to the board.

Inuyasha saw all this and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Awhile later the bell finally rang.

Later in the morning after 3rd period P.E

"The P.E teacher is awesome! You'll really like her. Her name is Ms. Kaede." Sango told Kagome as they dressed into their gym uniforms in the girl's locker room.

The shorts to the uniform were black; the short sleeved shirt was red. On the back of their shirts were their first name and their numbers printed in blue. Kagome's number was 5 and Sango's was 17.

"Good because so far I hate every other teacher." Kagome said and they went out into the gym.

"Wait! This isn't an all girl's class?" Kagome asked as they walked to the center of the room.

"Nope. And to me that's good because we can prove that girls are better than guys." Sango said.

"Hm. I never thought of it that way before."Kagome said.

Then a loud whistle blew and everyone assembled in a line. An old woman walked slowly past everyone. She had long grey hair and an eye patch over her eye. Ms.Kaede stopped in front of Kagome and smiled warmly at her.

" Ah. You must be Kagome! I am Ms.Kaede but please just call me Kaede. You need a group to go into." she said friendly as she looked through some papers on a clip board. "Hmmmmm. Ah ha! You're in the Demons group." she said.

Then she blew her whistle again.

"Everyone assemble in your groups! Today's topic is Dodge ball!" she shouted as everyone got into their groups.

"Uh Sango who are the Demons?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled.

"That would be my group." She stated.

Kagome sighed with relief.

"Who all is in our group?" she asked.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, me, and now you!" She said.

"Who's Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Him." Sango said and pointed to a guy with long brown hair and blue eyes.

" He's pretty cute." Kagome stated.

"Don't let his looks fool you he's a total pain." Sango said rolling her eye's.

Kouga caught Kagome starring and he winked at her. Kagome turned her head and blushed slightly. Inuyasha glared at him and it looked like he was going to kill Kouga.

"I think he likes you." Sango said but didn't sound to happy about it. Kagome looked at Sango.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Nothin'. It's just if he like's you he'll start callin' you 'his woman', he'll call you on the phone 24/7, and where ever you are he is ALWAYS there. If your at the mall, you turn around and BAM there he is!"Sango explained.

" And how , may I ask, do you know that?" Kagome asked.

" Well it happened to another new girl about a 2 weeks ago. He totaly freaked her out and now the poor thing is in the nut house now." Sango said and started walking. Kagome gulped.

"Oh god help me!" She sqeaked as she walked close behind Sango. Sango laughed.

" Don't worry I'll try and make sure nothin' happens and by the looks of it Inuyasha won't let anything happen."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and it looked looked like he was going to kill Kouga because Kouga was looking at her. Kagome giggled.

"God it took you two long enough to get over here." Inuyasha said as Sango and Kagome got over to them.

"Well excuse ME Mr.High 'n' Mighty! I was talking to Kagome!"Sango snapped.

'He's kinda creepy lookin up close' Kagome thought glancing at Kouga.

"Ah. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Kouga stated winking at Kagome. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Uh thanks." Kagome inching her way towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw her move closer to him and knew Sango told her about him and she didn't like him very much. Just then another whistle blew.

"Demons vs Dragons! Two hits to be out! You stay in until your team is defeated!" The P.E teacher shouted.

The two teams stepped out onto the court as the other teams sat on the sidelines.Kagome noticed someone on the dragons team and looked at her in discust. Inuyasha followed her gaze.

" I can see why you look sick!" he said and made a gagging noise.

" What are you talkin' about? She is your girlfriend after all." Kagome said in discust. Inuyasha's eye's went wide.

" And WHO said I was goin' out with trash like that?" He demanded.

" Kikyo did. She wrote me a note in history this morning." She said.

"Well I am NOT goin' out with that." he said.

"Heads up Kagome!" Sango said from behind her. Kagome stuck her hand up her palm facing behind her and caught a ball that Sango through to her.

" Nice catch." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks. I was on the baseball team, the basketball team, the football team, the vollyball team, AND at my old school we had dodge ball teams and I was on that too." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow. How'd you have time for ALL of them.?" he asked amazed. Kagome shrugged. "I hacked into the school's computer systemand changed all the times so I wouldn't miss any practices or games no biggie." she said.

The whistle blew and the game began!

A ball wizzed by Kagome's head. She looked to see who did it and saw a smirking Kikyo looking at her.

"Grrrr..." Kagome threw the ball and smacked Kikyo in the head. "Haha!" Kagome smiled at Kikyo oh so innocently.

Kikyo gasped. ' NO ONE has EVER hit ME before!' she thought as she narrowed her eye's at her.

And while Kikyo was starring at Kagome Sango threw a ball at her and with a SMACK Kikyo was out. Kikyo looked horrified as she went to sit down. The Demons laughed at her. Kagome gave out an 'eep' as she dodged 3 balls. She narrowed her eye's at the 2 girls that were throwing balls at her.

"I'll show you!" Kagome yelled as she threw as many balls as she could get her hands on at them with full force.

Inuyasha laughed at her as he watched her 'adultly' behavior.

"Haha!" She yelled out everytime she hit one of them and stuck her tungue out at them.

The rest of the P.E was like this. The Demons never got out, Kagome was acting like a 10 year-old, Sango kept yelling out "PERVERT" every 5 minutes and beating up Miroku,and Kouga kept trying to get closer to Kagome but Inuyasha always got him away. ( Ah.Ain't life just sweet?)

The girls went back to the locker room and got dressed after a hot shower, then they left the gym for their next class.

LUNCH

"Sango I feel like I've known you forever." Kagome said as they sat down at a table with their lunch trays.

" Me too! Hey maybe we've known eachother in past lives." Sango said. Kagome laughed.

"Maybe. Hey Sango can I ask you somethin'?" Kagome said as Sango ate her jello.

"Shoot."

"Do you got a crush on Miroku?" Kagome asked and Sango choked on her jello.

"W-What makes you think that?" Sango asked.

" I don't know I just have this feeling. So do you?" Sango blushed.

"Maybe."

"Oh tell me please! Please?" Kagome said and gave her her best puppy dog face.

" Yes I do but who wouldn't? He's hot, he can be real sweet, he's got VERY good fighting skills, he can make you laugh even when your having the worst day of your life, when your sad he comforts you, he has that charming smile, that muscular body, but he has a bad habbit of being perverted but if he didn't he'd be the perfect guy for any girl!" Sango said stary-eye'd.

Kagome grinned.

"I so knew it!"

" Knew what?" Miroku asked as he and Inuyasha sat down at the table.

"Nothing!" they said while Kagome grinned and Sango blushed.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a weird look while Miroku shrugged it off.

" A girl thing." She told him and he nodded and went back to eating.

They rest of the day was uneventful. The last bell finally rang.

"Freedom at last!" Kagome sighed in releif as she and Sango walked out the door.

"Wanna come over to my house?" Sango asked. "Sure. Oh man I forgot my braclet! I'll be back!" Kagome said and threw Sango the keys.

"What-"

" It's the black mustang!" Kagome anwsered her question as she ran back into the building.

She went into the locker room and grapped her braclet and went back into the hallway. She was walking past the detention room when she stopped to listen to the voices in it. She reconized them as Inuyasha and Miroku.

" I really like her but if I tell her how I feel she wouldn't go out with me 'cause of the pervert thing what do you think?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"I think you should talk to her about this I mean you've known Sango for years and you never know she might go out with you." Inuyasha said really not caring about Miroku's 'love issues'.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kagome bit her lower lip trying not to laugh.

"What is your problem! God if you didn't want me to say anything next time just say so!" Inuyasha snapped.

" It's not that I though my hair was messed up." Miroku said smoothing his hair out.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped as Kagome bit her lower lip harder trying her best not to laugh.

"Oh my god! Your so pathetic!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh yeah? Well see how you'd like messed up hair!" Miroku said and he messed up Inuyasha's hair my rubbing his hands in it.

"NOOOOOOO! What have you done to my beautiful hair!" Inuyasha shrieked horrified.

Kagome couldn't help it she started laughing her head off.

"You guys are so pathetic! 'Oh my beautiful hair oh no!' " Kagome said mocking them still laughing.

"We'll see how YOU like it!" Inuyasha said and lunged at her.

Kagome screamed as he messed up her hair.

Miroku laughed.

Kagome ran over to Miroku and messed up his hair, he shrieked, she did the same to Inuyasha and he did the same as Miroku. Kagome 'eeped' as both guys leapt at her messing up her hair alot more. Kagome got away and she ran out of the building and she got into her car withVERY messy hair.

"What happened to you! Your hair looks like a tornado hit it!" Sango exclaimed laughing.

"Shut up." Kagome mumbled.

Kagome opened up her book-bag and pulled out a brush. "I always come prepared." She said and brushed her hair out.

"Good now whenever I have a bad hair day I'll come see you."Sango said.

"Oh Sango guess what?"

"What?"

"Someone has a crush on you!"

Sango raised her eyebrows. "Oh really who?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Oh gee that really helps." Sango stated sarcasticly rolling her eye's.

"Whatever." Kagome said and she drove off to Sango's house.

REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!! I need at least 7 reviews!!


End file.
